Attack of the 50 foot Foxboy
by wdearth
Summary: This is simply a modern version of Too Tall Tails from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. It has all the new characters and a different way of him becoming that size. Also, could some one give me ideas of what else he could do with that new size of his?


Attack of the 50 Foot Foxboy

One day, Tails was flying around in his Tornado, after a while, he landed in the forest and noticed a pond, it looked like the water was glowing. He saw an elephant sized rabbit run past him. He then saw something even more bizarre: a butterfly that was 20 feet from tip to tip. He also saw flowers that were 30 feet tall. As well as fruits that were as big as rhinos. Tails was bewildered.

"Looks like it's this pond that created these giant animals and plants. This is so weird."

Eggman was hovering above where Tails was and noticed him. "What on earth? It's Tails, and he's by himself. Why don't I surprise him?" He launched a missile directly at Tails. Tails narrowly dodged it but lost his balance and fell into the pond.

Then, Tails felt like he was vibrating, then, he grew rapidly until he was 50 feet high. He looked around to see the giant flowers were now up to his waist as well as the fruits being the size of his hand. "Looks like I've gotten big the same way."

"What the…that fox boy has become a giant!" Eggman was amazed, as he drifted lower. Then…a giant gloved hand grabbed him and his hovercraft. "Eggman, you're gonna get it, and I'm gonna give it to ya." said the now giant Tails. He then threw him up in the air and with a swipe of his hand, sent Eggman flying into the distance.

"Well, that felt good." He bent over to pick up his Tornado. "Wait till Sonic and the others see this." He looked around, and saw Sonic in a nearby meadow. "Hey, Sonic!"

"Is that Tails?" He looked to see Tails in the distance. He ran full speed towards him and stopped to see that his buddy has become a giant. "Why, Tails. What happened?"

"Eggman attacked me from behind and made me fall into some weird glowing pond. Next thing I knew, I was this size."

"Well, I'd say this is awesome. The others have gotta see this. My buddy is now at a giant size. We should first show Knuckles."

Knuckles was sitting near the Master Emerald, meditating. Then he heard the ground shake. "What was that?" He looked in the distance to see Tails, but he saw something was rotten in Denmark about him. Once Tails and Sonic got close enough, he saw that it was Sonic standing next to a 50 foot Tails. "Why, Tails. You've become enormous. You could be as strong as me. I'm still strong enough to lift and throw large robots that are about your size. This is unexpected."

Amy was in the vicinity and noticed Sonic and ran up to him. "Hi, my darling Sonic. What's new?"

Sonic pointed to his side. "That."

Amy was looked where Sonic was pointing to see that Tails was 50 feet tall. "Why Tails, some strange force has made you big."

"I know. It feels awesome."

Shadow ran up. "Hmmph. What's all the commotion? What the, that squirt has become a monster sized fox. Interesting."

Rouge was flying above them and saw a giant Tails underneath. "Why, that fox boy is a giant fox." She dove down and landed on Tails' wrist. "Hi, there." Tails turned his head to see Rouge.

"Hello, Rouge."

Cream noticed Tails as she was picking flowers. "Why, Cheese, Tails has become big." Flying with her ears, she landed on Tails' other wrist.

"Hello, Cream and Cheese."

"Why, hi there, Tails."

Shortly after, Eggman was staggering towards them, seeing stars. "That, darn…fox." He collapsed flat on the ground, out cold.

Sonic said, "What happened to him?"

"I gave him a whuppin with my new size."

"Well, that's a first for you."

Shadow said, "Poor Doctor, what a waste."

"What do you suppose we can do with Tails?" said Knuckles

Tails bent over and said, "Maybe I could have fun by two of you holding on to my tails and me spinning them. It would be like those centripetal force machines at NASA."

Sonic said, "That's a great idea. I'll do it."

Knuckles said, "I might as well."

They grabbed on to his 50 foot long bushy tails.

"Here we go, hold on tight,"

He whirled his tails at a speed of 240 RPM. Since Knuckles was red, and Sonic was blue. It looked like there was a purple blur on the ends of his tails.

"Yahoo!"

"Whoa!"

After a while, he stopped spinning them and they let go.

"What a ride." Sonic said.

"I'm waiting for the blood to go back to my head," said Knuckles.

"Well, I might as well go to my workshop and rest, I've had a long day."

Tails walked off as the others followed him.

At the workshop, he was laying on his back next to his workshop. "Look at my now giant buddy, sleeping like that," said Sonic, "Well, I guess I should leave him be. The effects of what made him big should be neutralized somehow. He's a clever fox, he can figure out a way to return to normal."

The next day, Tails woke up, he was still big and wondered if he would go back to normal size somehow. Then a strange black cloud went right above him, and lightning struck him and then he shrank to his normal size.

"Well, my troubles are over."

Sonic saw that Tails had returned to normal size. "Welcome back, buddy."

"You said it. I'm back to normal."

"Well, that sums it up."

Tails flew in his Tornado with Sonic holding on into the distance to show the others.

The End


End file.
